


Moving on

by deathoftheself



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Tsukiyama Shuu, Chair Bondage, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Fix-It of Sorts, Freeform, Hide did nothing wrong except for Shuu, Hide the wanted terrorist, Hideyoshi Nagachika - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Medical Jargon, Nagachika Hideyoshi is Scarecrow (Tokyo Ghoul), Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Sexual Bondage, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Kaneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu, Pre-Tsukiyama Extermination Operation Arc (Tokyo Ghoul:re), Shuu is angry and jealous but mostly excited to be here, Shuu's personality is not developed as in the canon, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Violence, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tokyo Ghoul: re, hide x other week 2018, hidexotherweek2018, not really - Freeform, one-sided kaneki ken / Hideyoshi nagachika, voice prosthesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathoftheself/pseuds/deathoftheself
Summary: Shuu wants to taste the one who's tasted Kaneki's lips.





	1. Little Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I came up with as a joke one night. I then decided to write it  
> For ✩ Day 4 of Hide x Other week I am the host of on tumblr. #hidexotherweek2018  
> Links to other works will be here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hori pulls up her messenger bag and drags out a wanted poster and a missing person poster.
> 
> "Naga-chika Hideyoshi." Shuu reads flatly.
> 
> "Tell me what you know."

A little mouse had told him about him; a man donning some potato bag, snooping around Kaneki-kun in his off time. It was upsetting enough that he himself, could not approach or speak in a casual manner with Kaneki, finding out that some dangerous twat was eyeballing Kaneki from the shadows as he  went about his routine was aggravating.

"So this is him." In Tsukiyama's hand, he held a photograph of the offender, his back against the camera peeking from behind a wall to ogle at Kaneki carrying groceries alongside his Quinx team. Said offender wore a mixed patterned green and blue jinbei, a white hakama and sandals. 

"Yes, there are a few more of course" Said the little mouse with marked enthusiasm.

"..." 

The second picture followed by the third and fourth, all had been from bizarre angles.The persons face, however, remained obscured.The henohenomohenji symbol clearly visible on the bag covered his features completely.

"He usually appears around 8-9 o'clock and seems to have memorized the spots in which Kaneki usually hangs out at."

"Have you seen him take action yet?" Shuu said with a sneer.

"Nope, he just watches over Kaneki and leaves."

Shuu furrowed his brow, crossed his leg over, and brought his hand to his face.

"And you haven't followed him to see where he goes after?"

"Admittedly, I have a life."

Shuu pinched his nose.

"I do however have some interesting information for ya."

"Oh?"

"I know who's under the mask, did some research around the sightings of this Anon-kun."

"Well? Who is he?"

Hori pulls up her messenger bag and drags out a wanted poster and a missing person poster.

"Naga-chika Hideyoshi." Shuu reads flatly.

"Tell me what you know." He orders, a concerned look on his face as he suddenly rises from his Rococo styled seat and puts on his vest. The little mouse goes into great detail about her findings, how the news informed of his disappearance, how he was connected to Kaneki and is now a wanted criminal, and of what lies under the mask.

"You're going now? Should I come gather incriminating evidence of you?" She gestured, miming a camera click.

"I would rather you not. I will, however, savor this by making it slow." He walked towards the door and paused.

"Thank you Hori." He had a soft expression on his face which did not match the way he gripped the door handle.

Hide slowly tilted his head up having just barely regained his consciousness. A deep melodic voice greeted him.

 

 

"Bonsoir Anon-kun." 


	2. Henohenomohenji-kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without having to look down at his own body, Hide confirmed two things, he was chained by his wrists and legs on a seat in some type of rundown factory room.

Without having to shift to look down at his own body, Hide confirmed two things using his available sensory input. One, he was chained by his wrists and legs on a seat, and he was inside a room in some type of rundown establishment.

No windows, he noted as an afterthought.

He felt a sense of dread crawl its way down from his throat all the way to his stomach. However, he remained still as a doll and made no attempts to loosen his cuffs or even flinch. 

"- And here I was thinking no one could sneak up on him, but no, you come around and stalk him with that ugly mask of yours. What even is it for? Could you not just get a real mask for this or are you that well known of a criminal that you have to go out looking like a scarecrow? " 

 The question was rhetorical. Hide hoped it was, at least.

He didn't really catch the beginning of the rant as he was busy trying to evaluate the situation to the best of his abilities.

 I have to break down the situation, simple terms, simple terms, no big complicated thoughts...

He was now actively ignoring the rant since the inflection and tone seemed non-threatening and did not carry information that would be of use to him.

"-I'm so enamored by his every move, he's grown so strong too, his body nowadays is, just, soooo shapely. And his mind. Aah, I would like a taste of that."

He couldn't thread out of these cuffs, they didn't feel like flex cuffs. 

His heart was now racing to such an extend he feared it would alert his captor.

And it probably already did if he was the man he appeared to be. 

Hide now brought his focus back to the man himself.

 The man before him was pacing about, his soft blue hair bouncing softly. He was going off still and Hide noted that he looked as though he had just come out of a formal event.

 He wore a slim fitting baby blue tuxedo and shiny, unscathed, loafers to boot. Focusing on the mans antics somewhat relaxed him a bit and he was able to take a deep breath, something he dared not do before, fearing he would be popped like a balloon upon flexing.

"...Regardless, I wish he could just look at me, the me he changed so much.But he's off living a newer, better life, and really, who am I to interfere."

Hide straightened a bit at the mention of someone having a newer, better life.

  As though on queue, the man turned his gaze toward him and took just two big steps before he was right in front of him. Hide had been awfully silent this whole time, he thought he was doing a great job covering his panic in more ways than one, yet here he was, the man who likely put him in this dreaded place, reaching an open palm toward him.

He felt his chin being tilted upwards, he didn't fight it, he knew better.    
The man looked down at him and grimaced before he used the same hand to yank at the rope holding the burlap sack on his face sideways. The sudden force pressed on Hide's trachea, or, well, what was left of it. He tried sucking in the urge to violently cough knowing it would ache later, if he were to survive this, he further ruminated. Unfortunately for him, as the man forced the rope to come undone and fall to his feet he could feel air frothing and bubbling through his neck, it made him shiver slightly. Shuu took note of the toned down reaction, and rushed to pull off the burlap mask. 

Because he knew. 

He knew what lay beneath it and it drove him mad with jealousy.

One swift move later, and the mask was all the way off.

Hide could no longer hold back a head-bobbing cough as tiny pieces of the burlap fabric managed to get lodged around and inside his exposed stoma.

Shuu took a tentative step back, shaken.


	3. Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The person that was tasted by Ken!!! How exciting!" Shuu arched his back into a contrapposto and exclaimed 
> 
> "It almost makes me feel less angry that you stole away his first kiss!"

After what felt like a whole minute...

"I knew Kaneki had it in him" He heard the smile in his voice, Hide couldn't see him as he was currently bent and coughing.When he managed to regain composure somewhat, a bit of drool fizzling out of his larynx cavity, the man he now identified as Tsukiyama Shuu began to speak again.

"Oh~! How he must have CRAVED for the flesh of those lips" Hide raised his eyebrows, feeling sweat drizzling down his brow and onto his eyelashes.

"And might I add," he said softly, leaning in "he has great taste, your scent is...titillating, no wonder he broke his no human policy over you!" He poked at Hide's thorax and brought his finger back to his mouth, savoring the aroma and licking it in a evocative way with his eyes closed. This was certainly a man secure in his plan.

Tsukiyama could feel his mouth filling up with drool in anticipation of what was to come, the primal hunger rising within him.

The scent of his captive was, captivating.

"Dare I say?" 

He opens his eyes but keeps them half lidded as he looks at him from above, his iris colored eyes turning light garnet as his scleras mutated to a soulless black.

"You smell more ravishing than Kaneki-kun." He swallowed and mused.

"You were eaten by Kaneki" he came closer to Hide "and now, I get to eat you!"

Tsukiyama had a demented expression on his face, there was no humanity left in those voids for eyes.Hide shuddered in his seat, the cuffs rattled for the first time, to his dismay as he quickly looked down following the clunking noise he created, he noted they were connected to the ones on his legs behind the chair

\-- there could be no escape.

"The person that was tasted by Ken!!! How exciting!" Shuu arched his back into a contrapposto and exclaimed 

"It almost makes me feel less angry that you stole away his first kiss!"

Hide's eyebrows crossed, an annoyed look now replacing his scared one. Shuu now proceeded to chatter about all the things he could do to him, no, better yet, all the things he would, do to him. During this time Hide once again began to gather his thoughts, he was on 'condition red' mind and body primed for action. His adrenaline pumping through his veins as he thought of a way to inform someone, anyone of his location. But he was a terrorist.

At best, I could get us both killed. At best. Then this monster wouldn't have the chance to hurt Kaneki in the future. If Shuu ever were to tell him what he was about to do to him...or what Kaneki had done to him...I can't have that, he can't know!

"..." 

Shuu noticed the skeptical expression on his captives face, a thousand mile stare etched in his eyeballs.

He took Hide's mauled face into his hands once again, this time with a stronger grip and and brought it as close as the chains would allow it.

"Well," He began.

"No use in talking, am I right?" He had Hide's full attention.

"I would be talking to a mute meal any way." Shuu smiled sadistically.

"I'm eager to taste those lips."

And then, surprisingly? After that whole spiel about tasting him, eating him etc...

 

The most tender kiss.

Followed by a lick,

and another kiss,

and a pause --

and another kiss.

 

All very very gentle.


	4. The dreaded session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Non, non" Shuu whispers frustrated.

All very very gentle.

Hide blinks, twice. Shuu is on him. Shuu is softly pulling at his, at his lips?

Hide's mind is racing, thoughts are crowding up his mind.

How can he be this gentle?

Wasn't he about to bite me?

Is he playing with his food right now? 

Is he, is he going to tear off the rest of what's left??

How am I even kissable?

How can he stand this.

I look awful.

Ah.

It's because he is an eccentric,

maybe kissing me makes him think of Kaneki,

yeah,

that makes sense,

I mean, why would anyone see me as me,

want me for me,

when  **he,**

**never,** did...

How could anyone do that now as I am anyway.

When  **he** kissed me he didn't even know…

**Disgusting.**

Shuu felt the slight quiver of Hide's bottom lip as he kissed him.

Is he really crying?

Really?

I'm being so gentle!

Shuu opened his eyes and what he caught was an expression he has never seen anyone make.

A very pained, furrowed look. Hide looking directly at him.

Or, so it seems. His eyes, watery, gone someplace else...

"Non, non" Shuu whispers frustratedly between Hide's remaining orbicularis  oris. Hide's chin still in hand, Tsukiyama pulls himself back a smidge.

Hide's eyes are... unwavering and bloodshot.

"You can't be in a session with me and wander off!" He said with a whine that lacked rage, his gestures not as dramatic as before.

A hand creeps up to his heart at the sight of a tear quickly dropping off of Hide’s left eye and making its way past his absent masseter and down his exposed gums.

"The only one making you cry should be me! Really."

He crosses his hands and 'tsks' his face away from the sight.

As though on cue, another tear drops down Hide's right eye and falls onto his tender skin.

He finally blinks, and his eyes focus on the floor, a soft 'hick' sound rising from his diaphragm, the sound becomes more audible as he begins to let out a cry so heartbreaking and broken it plays with Tsukiyama's heartstrings.

Hide, was just, torn inside and out, feeling lost, uncared for.

He has done so much so far...

And he knows Kaneki.

He knows Kaneki never meant to hurt him emotionally, he knows that if he knew what Hide did he would try his best to make it up to him, and, and feel bad, and blame himself.

All of that; but Hide doesn't want the pity, he doesn't want the apology,

he just wanted to take him home,

to show him his horribly scribbled history notes,

to make him watch that one horrible American movie he didn't understand but laughed at again,

to have him listen to his endless rumbling about english vocalists and how music can mess you up in any language.

And now? He can never have that again.

Seeing him would only hurt them both and not seeing him? Is torture far worse than what any Tsukiyama could come up with.

His mind returned to the place the two of them had been happy together, his thoughts mourning those times. 

_ I just wanted to have the halcyon days to myself again, is it so selfish to believe we could have returned to that?  _

Thump.

"You know," Shuu begins "I was planning on tasting the lips that tasted his and then breaking your wretched Atlas C1 riiight were it meets Atlas C2, eat your sweet pungent skin raw, and fancy the idea of sending our sweet Kaneki the leftovers out of pettiness." Hide cringed internally at the last bit.

"But alas;" He said rolling his eyes in a mockingly helpless way "I seem to have taken a different type of interest in you," he locked eyes with Hide.

"C'est la vie, Na-ga-chi-ka--kun~" he purred and with that, he pulled the chair closer to himself, the chains yanking at Hide's ankles subsequently spreading his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters to write.  
> Ps If you happen across this fic and it's incomplete, I have not had anyone beta read it.
> 
> The masseter is the muscle connecting to the mandible (lower jawbone) and the cheekbone.
> 
> Atlas C1 is is the most superior (first) cervical vertebra of the spine.
> 
> It is named for the Atlas of Greek mythology, because it supports the globe of the head.


End file.
